St Jimmy
by Lovelylollipop
Summary: A yonug boy catught in between a war of life and death and his love my be in trouble -WARNIG YOAI-


Chapter 1

St. Jimmy

A man dressed in all white sat at a small table outside a coffee stand. He did stay long and eventually walked down an alleyway. He took a cigarette from his pocket, lit it and kept walking. The man had sleek blond hair and piercings down his right ear. Shortly he turned down a small boulevard to see two men standing next to a door with their arms crossed. The door had a red curtains draped in front of it.

"Lighten up boys," the man said. The two men looked at each other and nodded.

"Sorry boss," one of the grades replied.

"Ah shut up." He walked past them, to see many men and women standing on both sides of a small red carpet in the middle of the room. The carpet led to a large chair. Everyone in the room cheered the same name, "Saint Jimmy!" He waved his hand to quiet them down, and then turned to sit down on the chair. He looked side to side; everyone smiled and stared with awe.

"Be gone! ... Jeez!" Jimmy barked as he waved a hand to dismiss their stares. A long while Jimmy arrived; gun shots were heard of in the distance. Jimmy smiled as a shiver ran down his spine. "God… I love that sound." Just as he finished that thought a small teenage boy was thrown down at the foot of his chair. Jimmy raised an eyebrow. The boy looked up at him, blood ran down his forehead. His shirt was ripped apart and his black hair had small scarlet droplets running down the each strand. He shivered, little freighted. "What's your name, boy?," Jimmy said calmly. The boy was too scared to reply and just looked at him, shivering. Shortly Jimmy became irritated. He placed a gun against the boy's head. "I won't ask you again." The boy's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"BILLIE! It's Billie!"

"Billie."Jimmy took his pointer finger and wiped it through the trail of blood on Billie's forehead. He placed the finger in his mouth; before removing it and closing his lips together. A small snake-like tongue wiped the corners of his mouth. "Welcome to the club." Jimmy said quietly. He severed the tasted. Everyone that surrounded them began to cheer and celebrate. Jimmy took his gun and placed it back into the inner pocket of his white robe.

"Club?" Billie questioned. Jimmy gave him a sideway glance, removing the cigarette out of his moth to blow a smoke ring. "Do you even know who I am?" The boy was scared to reply again, fearing that he might get a bullet in the head. Billie shook his head apologetically. Jimmy groaned in annoyance. One man stopped and looked at the kid.

"You don't know St. Jimmy!?" The boy shook his head again

"He's the king of forty thieves!" a woman shouted out

"He's the suicide commando!" another man added

"ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped and looked at Jimmy. He slumped back in to his chair "You don't have to tell This brat my whole life story, for Christ sake"

"St. Jimmy," Billie said slowly. "ST. JIMMY! You're that criminal that Seth's looking for!" The room fell quiet, as Jimmy slowly turned his attention back to Billie.

"What did you say?" He got up from the chair and grabbed Billie by the neck. "You better not be working for that son of a bitch!"

"No, no, no! His men where chasing me! Honest! That's how I got like this!" Jimmy gave him a disgusted look. He let go of his neck and walked over to his chair.

"That man Seth," he showed it's teeth after saying his name. "He, hurt us physically or mentally. Well, you see he's got his people and then there's us… We're the misfits…unwanted. That's why this war is tacking place. He wants us dead. Oh, but no! I'm the teenage assassin! The suicide commando! They'll fall beneath us!" his face seemed surprisingly happy, as if he just imagined Seth being killed or something. The crowed cheer to there leader's words. Billie found himself smiling as well; Jimmy gave him an interested look. "You okay kid?" Billie snapped back into our world, he became a ware of his surroundings once agene.

"Uh…oh yeah I'm fine" Jimmy smelled.

"Ya-know I don't say this much but I like ya kid, you're funny." Jimmy noticed the blood still trickling down his face. "Hey kid, go get washed up. It's time to eat." Billie's eyes lit up. Food. He hadn't had any in months. He leaped from the floor and into the bathroom. Jimmy smirked

"Hey Joe bring out the dishes, we got a hungry one!"

"You got it boss" Joe replied

Moments later Billie was out of the bathroom and at the kitchen table. St. Jimmy sat first then the rest followed. Joe brought out burgers, chicken, beans, chips And much more. But St. Jimmy didn't reach for anything. Billie watched and learned. He copied everything that Jimmy did. Jimmy noticed there wasn't any food on Billie's plate.

"Why don't you eat?"

"Because you aren't" Jimmy stopped and looked at his plate.

"Well, food is scarce, and my people need it more then I do" Billie looked at Jimmy and tears started to grow in his eyes. One of Jimmy's eyes began to twitch.

"You remind me of my dad" He sniffed

"What?"

"He thought about others before himself."

"And that makes you sad because…"

"He was killed…by Seth" Jimmy's eyes narrowed. He clenched his teeth and slammed his fists on the table. He got up and walked out. Everyone's eyes drifted over to Billie. Billie felt awkward sitting there, so he removed himself and followed Jimmy out.

"St. Jimmy wha-"

"Jimmy"

"Er- Jimmy sorry" Jimmy turned to face at Billie.

"You know you remind me of myself."

"Really"

'Do you know why we gather here…"

"No sorry"

"To show where right, that the rebels are right for once!" Billie nodded to show he understood.

"Billie, come with me" Jimmy turn and walked out the door. The two walked throw the streets. There where bodies everywhere, blood, the smell of iron filled the air.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"These are known as "the streets of shame" every you saw back home lived on these's streets, and I'm sheer you have to,"

"I have"

"Well I'm going to help you live the life a little easier" he said as he walked on.

"Why are you helping me so much?"

Jimmy let out an exasperated sigh "I can't see what's going to happen, but I can tell ya it ain't gonna be pretty" Billie nodded once more. "There's one more thing … never dream, never get your hopes up"

"What!?"

"they'll hurt you more then life it's self… it's getting late and …_ they'll_ be out soon"

"Who are 'they'?"

"Seth's men" Jimmy grabbed Billie's hand and pulled him down the street corner, only to find three gun men waiting for them. "Shit" Jimmy picked up Billie up by the waist and tossed him over his shoulder. Shots rang out. Everyone at the home went quiet. But the silent's was broken by scuffling feet. Everyone looked at the door to see Jimmy and Billie standing there. They all smiled with joy. "Jeez…Billie" Jimmy panted

"Yeah" Billie breathed back

"Remind me NEVER to do that again"

"Agreed" Jimmy looked at Billie and burst out laughing. He laughed so hared he fell to the floor. Eventually he sat up and side.

"Ah…come you can sleep in my room" he waved for Billie to follow. As Jimmy wished he did. Once they got to the room Jimmy looked throw all his close for pajamas.

"Got'em!" Jimmy shouted and pulled out a par for Billie. Billie sat on the cozy bed and looked upwards he herd Jimmy's voice.

"Here you go" Jimmy tossed the pajamas to him and he began to change him self. Once all of Jimmy's close where removed you could see hundreds opened thousands of scars.

"My… god…" Billie wisped under his berth. Jimmy tilted his head to the side.

"What is it?"

"Your back"

"Oh that"

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah"

"What…what happened"

"I dreamed and the blood and rain washed them away" Billie couldn't find the right words to explain how he felt. "I'm a perfected example of how fucked up this satiety is" Jimmy hated the words that flowed out of his moth. Billie chose not to reply but just to changed his close and crawl in to bed. Jimmy slipped in next to him. Billie turned to face Jimmy. Billie bit his lit and thought for a long time. "Are you ok" Jimmy asked him. Billie just gave him a small peck on the lips and turned around. Jimmy laid there, stun. He blinked a few times. But didn't say any thing. He rolled the opposite way as Billie.

"Good night" they both said at the same time.


End file.
